Stydia With Child
by Wolfiefanfic
Summary: This story will talk about how every body deals with the PREGNANCY of Lydia. How will Stiles react. How will everybody else react. Whaat will they do about the baby and how about...; Jacksons back. What why. Find out how everybody will live with the baby of Stiles and Lydia
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry but i cant, you push me away too much," Stiles said arguing with Malia.

"Look, I just cant be as close anymore," Malia said.

"WHY?"

"I'm sorry i cant," said Malia hopelessly trying to get out of the conversation.

"Malia, you **never** spend the night anymore, You barely ask for me on full moons, and your avoiding me at school. I cant do it anymore."

Malia would not answer Stiles.

"Fine dont answer," Stiles snapped.

Malia stormed out of the room slamming Stile's door. Sheriff Stilinski walks in.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, it was nothing," Stiles grumbled knowing he just broke up with Malia.

His dad walked out awkwardly shutting Stile's door. Stiles gets in his jeep and calls Scott and tells him to meet Stiles at "Beacon Hills Reserve".

"So why did you want me to meet you here," Scott asks.

Stiles holds up a bottle of beer.

"I think "I" need to get my bestfriend drunk," says Stiles.

Scott smirked and said, "Last time we did this we almost got our asses kicked, then I ended up saving our asses."

"Ya, well you can just save our asses again. Your sourwolf ass and my abominable snowman ass."

"Ya, okay."

2 Hours Later

Stiles now drunk says,"You know what? Malia. She's cute, super cute. But she not nice. I want her, but i want her.

Scott cuts Stiles off as he is just buzzed,"By her you mean Malia?"

"Oh what, ya sure."

"Well?"

"Well, i do also like girls with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, 5'3.

"That's not Mal-Dude not Lydia again."

"What I miss her. She just got back a few weeks ago from seeing. Jackson. But hey she doesn't like me back anyway."

A few days later Stiles got up from a Malia dream so he decided to take a drive. When he jumped in his jeep falling over he finds pictures sitting on the passenger seat. They were pictures of a street with a street sign that said,"Beacon1". As he goes through the pictures they get closer and closer to the end of the road. On the last picture there was a girl screaming.

"Lydia"

Stiles drives to Beacon1 street. He jumps out of his jeep leaving his lights on so he could see. He runs and runs until he sees the girl.

"LYDIA?"

The girl turns around and it's Lydia. She's crying.

"STILES, WATCH OUT," She yells.

Stiles looks behind him and sees his jeep aproaching him at high speed. He jumps into the ditch on the side of the road. Lydia does the same when the jeep almost hits her as well. When Stiles picks up his head and has a mini heart attack when he doesn't see Lydia on the road. He was scared she might have gotten hit. He stands up and looks all around him even though he could barley see anything.

He yells out desperatly hoping to get an answer, "LYDIA!?"

"STILES?"

When he hears her he literally thanks God. He follows he soft cry finding her in the ditch like how he was. She was still crying, trembled frightened. Stiles helps Lydia up and hugs her trying to calm her and himself. When the jeep stopped they ran to it but no one was in the jeep. They ended drivng home in the jeep since it seemed as if nothing was wrong with it.

"I'm going to take you home. I mean not like that, more like I'll take you home to bed. TO SLEEP, and i would be at my house. O my god what have i done.

"Stiles, my mom is on a business trip and i dont want to be alone can i sleep at your house?"

"yes, yaaaa, of course," Stiles said pumped with energy that he was trying to hide.

When they get to his house they go up to his room. Lydia lays on his bed while Stiles shuts the door. He only puts one knee on the bed as if he was asking for permission to sleep on the bed with her. Instead he hesitates and grabs a pilloe for the floor.

"Stiles don't be stupid you can sleep on the bed with me."

Stiles takes off his flannel and vans leaving jeans and a plain white tee left. He gets in bed with Lydia.

"Where's Malia," Lydia asks laying on her side not facing Stiles.

"Oh, we um... we broke up."

"Sorry."

"Thanks."

Lydia still on her side starts to shiver. Stiles's room is really cold and he has thin blankets. He notices her shivering. He grabs her and he pulls her close to him holding her tight. She stops shivering. They are now spooning, and they fall asleep minutes later. The next morning Stiles wakes up forrgetting Lydia spent the night from then distraction of his alarm clock that wouldn't shut up. Stiles has a bathroom in his room, he opems his bathroom door and sees Lydia getting out of the shower. Lydia screams not knowing who it was. Stiles is now fully woken up from her startling scream going out of then bathroom backwards and shuttting the door.

"What was that," Stiles's dad asks.

Stiles throws himself against the door trying to not let his dad in. Lydia walks out of the bathroom with only a towel on.

"Dad, she is not showering for that reason. It's not what it looks like."

His dad walks out of his son's room.

"Lydia, why exactly?"

"I needed a shower."

"Ya pfft um, I can see that now."

"Ugh can you hand me my shirt?"

Stiles hands her her clothes. He goes to his bathroom so he could get ready while she gets ready in his room. After Stiles takes a shower he wipes the steam off the mirror.

"Okay, Lydia just spent the night, we spooned (not little spooning), I just saw her naked for the second time, she's getting dressed in my room right now, and this was all after us both almost getting killed," Stiles says to himself aloud.

Lydia over hears Stiles talking to himself,"What, were you talking to me?"

She heard me he thinks to himself

"Nothing," He yells out.

He comes out with only a towel on. He goes across thee room to get some clothes when Lydia walks up to him.

"Sorry, i need my skirt."

Stiles looks down with confusion to find her in only with a shirt and underwear,"Oh, sorry i didn't mean to look down there,ummm. Sorry."

"It's okay, i mean how many times have you seen me naked now?"

"Well, to be eaxact 2 1/2 if you count now."

"Just go get dressed," Lydia smirked.

"Umm."

"What?"

"It's nothing it's just that I usually get dressed in my room."

"Ya well, if you expect me to "A", sit awkwardly with your dad or "B", sit in your bathroom till' you're done. You thought wrong."

"Okay."

He goes into his bathroom and gets dressed.

**Sorry this chapter wasn't exactly about Lydia getting pregnant, but this is just the start. The next chapter will talk about all of that. Please leave reviews and more and tell me how the first chapter was. It wil get better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you for the review. It may have been only one but it's still good encouregement. I also got many views and followers._**

_He went into theh bathroom and got dressed._

Scott sees how Lydia got a ride with Stiles.

"Why is Lydia with you," Scott asked surprised.

"We had a problem last night and she wanted to come****home with me. We just slept in the same bed. And I umm... saw her naked.

"Wait, you slept with her?"

No. I just accidently walked in on her getting out of the shower," Stiles said dissapionted.

"What happened?"

"I don't even know. I found some pictures, followed them, found her, my jeep almost killeed us, ya great first date right?"

"I thought the dance was your first date."

"Oh ya, well at least no one had to go to the hospital."

Malia walks up to Scott and whispers something in his ear.

Suspiciously watching her walk away Stiles asks,"What was that about?"

"Uh about the full moon."

Stiles nods slowly and they go to first period. Later that day after school Lydia goes up to Stiles.

"Hey Stiles, since you gave me a ride to school I was wondering if you could give me a ride back?"

"YES. I mean ya sure."

He opens the door for Lydia then hops in the drivers seat falling over. Stiles goes home after dropping Lydia off. Later that night Stiles gets a call.

*Phone Conversation*

Stiles-He-llo

Lydia-Hey

Stiles-Oh. Hey Lydia.

Lydia- So my mom is still on her business trip and I was wonering if you wanted to come over.

Stiles-YES, I mean ya sure.

Lydia-Okay.

Stiles gets ready and goes to Lydia's.

So, what do you want to d-," Stiles gets cut off by the kissing if Lydia.

Stiles pulls away.

"Before we do...that. I just need you to know that you are the most beautiful, most speacial girl on this planet Earth."

"Thanks," She said blushing.

They stare at eachother for a few sceconds then Stiles leans in for a kiss and this time no one pulls away. Lydia takes off Stiles's shirt. They lay down on her bed where he takes off her shirt. He sits up whle she sits on his lap wrapping her legs around hm. They kiss eachother's necks while Stiles rubs on her. They lay back down. Lydia takes off her bra. Stiles takes off her skirt and underwear as Lydia does the same. Her face turns bright red when she takes off his underwear. He sticks it in. When they were finnished they lay under the covers spooning still naked. Until they hear the garage door open and close.

"Crap. My mom is home."

Stiles goes wide eyed and jumps out of her bed stumbling over his feet going into her closet. Lydia has a hard time making her way to the bathroom as well. Stiles leans against the door as he tries to listen in after Lydia's mom walks in.

"Lydia you in here?"

''Ya mom. Just in the bathroom."

"Oh ok, well im going to bed."

When Lydia's mom walked out Lydia came with a towel on. She opened the her closet door and Stiles came falling forward. Lydia drops a towel on him as he laid there.

Stiles smirks and staands up and puts his towel on.. He grabs Lydia's hips and pulls her close to him and he softly kisses her. Stiles stays the night and him and Lydia spent the rest off the night spooning. As Lydia lays there with her body pressed up against his she notices how big and muscular his arm was now as it was tightly wrapped around her. Which made her think of how scrawny and goofy he used to be. Now hes this muscular, (still goofy) older boy who still treats her like a next day Lydia and Stiles go to school together again.

"What is this. Friendzoned carppool now." Scott said attempting to mock Stiles.

Stiles waved goodbye to Lydia and ran to Scott in the goofiest way possible.

"What's with you?" Scott asked surprised.

"Me, lydia."

"Dude what!?"

"Ooh ya.."

"Dude"

"Ooh ya."

"So are you two like dating now?"

"umm, Ya."

"Well is there anything else?"

"Ya, we slept together."

"Ya you already told me that."

"Dumbass. I mean we slept together. but what I meant was that we ya know like had "sex".

"You. You as in You and Lydia."

"yup"

Scotts jaw litteraly dropped they heard the first bell and they went to first period. in first period Scott watched Malia watch Stiles and Lydia texting in class. Malia opens up a group chat with Scott, stiles, and Lydia.

*Group Chat Conversation*

Malia-What do you think you're doing?

stiles,Lydia,Scott-huh

Malia-I meant stiles

stiles-ok then huh

Malia-you and lydia

lydia-ok then

Stiles-Malia we are broken up. It'so not like I'm cheadt on you I mean I would never chest on you. And of course for you to Lydia

lydia-umm

scott-Why am I in this conversation

Malia-because I'm tired of you eyeballing me

stiles-What

scott-no not like that I was just watching her to make sure she wouldn't rip our throats out.

"Stilinski, Mc'Call. I'm not going to call you girls up because you guys I actually like. Scott you're getting to be okay. And Stiles...there is something wrong with you."

Stiles smirks and winks at coach to mock him.

"Stilinski, Martin, Mc'Call, Tate detension after school"

After school all four of them go to detension. they sit there while Malia glares at everybody.

"Stiles can I talk to you for a minute?" Lydia asks.

her and stiles go behind a bookcase Stiles pops his head out and puts his hand in front of him saying stay to Malia.

"So uh what did you need to talk about?" Stiles asks Lydia

"We need to go somewhere after school."

"um ok where?"

before Lydia could answer she gets cut off by the teacher running detension tellin them to get back to their seats.

**_Where do stiles and Lydia have to go find out in the next chapter. So it took so long I got grounded and my device got taken away please leave reviews and tell me how this chapter was._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you guys for the reviews they really made my day. I will keep updating. I hope you follow with this on going story._**

_Before Lydia could answer she gets cut off by the teacher running detention telling them to get back to their seats._

After detention Malia left before anyone could get one foot out of the school building.

"So, where you guys heading," Scott asked.

"I don't know but I need to take Lydia somewhere."

"Oh crap. I don't have any money," Lydia said with an anxious frown.

"Here's $12. Is that enough?" Scott asked trying to help out his best friend's new girl friend.

Lydia nods.

"I will pay you back. Promise." Stiles said as they walked off.

As they walked to his jeep Lydia hugged his arm and got on her tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek. They were going to the pharmacy and it was a very quiet drive. Stiles was starting to feel suspicious. Lydia only went inside and walked out with a paper bag.

"So, what's in the bag." Stiles asked nervously.

"Can we go to your house Stiles?"

"Um ya sure."

"I will tell you there then."

Stiles really knew there was something up now. He gave her a suspicious look but Lydia was to busy looking out the window holding in her thoughts. When they got to his house Stilinski was already there. He noticed how weird Stiles and Lydia were acting but he was kind of over asking about the girls in Stiles' life. They went to his room and she went strait to his bathroom. He shuts his door and sits on the bed. He starts to worry as the minutes pass by of him just hearing one flush of his toilet and the rest was complete silence. He was over the silence so he went to the bathroom door and knocked. A few seconds passed then she opened the door falling into Stiles' chest. He catches her and he holds her as she starts to sob. Stiles did not know why she was crying, why she was soaking his shirt with tears, why she was in the bathroom that whole time, what was in the paper bag. He was so confused. He took Lydia over to the bed and put his arm around her trying to soothe her. She held up what she was crying about to show Stiles. It was a pregnancy test. His eyes got wide wanting it to be a joke. He moved her thumb away form covering the results. And there it was. A big, pink plus sign. Stiles slowly in shock took his arm from around her shoulder and dug his face into his hands. Stiles stood up and walked into his bathroom shutting and locking the door. He broke down into tears. He slid down the door on his back into a sitting position. He put his hand over his mouth trying to hide his sobs and moans. But he couldn't hold it in. He ran his fingers through his hair as he moaned out. He hit his tile floor with frustration. After a half hour of him calming down he unlocks the door and goes out of his bathroom to find Lydia crying in his dad's arms. He stood there thinking _he knows. _Stilinski stood up and looked Stiles strait in the eye.

"What is this," Stilinski snapped.

Stiles noticed Lydia jump when his dad yelled. Stiles' face turned completely white.

"My room, NOW!" Stilinski yelled.

Stiles stood there, not wanting to move. So his dad grabbed his arm and took him to his room himself slamming the door behind them. Lydia got up and tried to listen to their conversation.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING STILES?" His dad yelled furiously.

"I...I don't know," Stiles mumbled.

"I'M SORRY WHAT?"

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!" Stiles yelled at his dad.

"How could you be so irresponsible? I swear it's like you plan this."

Stiles look up with fury in his eyes. He could not believe what his dad just said. He gave him the dirtiest look ever.

"YOU THINK I PLANNED THIS? YOU THINK I PLANNED TO GET THE GIRL I LOVE PREGNANT? DO YOU THINK I PLANNED ON RUINING A BEAUTIFUL GIRL WHO DOES _NOT _DESERVE THIS? DO YOU THINK I PLANNED ON BEING A _FATHER_ AT _16 YEARS OLD?"_

"Once again so irresponsible."

"Oh yeah. Just like you after mom died. Blaming me for every goddamn thing. For drinking every night. For not picking me up after school. For accidentally locking me outside. For making me practically live with Scott and Melissa. I could go on with this list for hours."

Stilinski hits his son with a hard big fist. The hit makes him tumble to the ground. Lydia does not hesitate and runs in. She helps him sit up. She is holding his head as she helps him. She is kneeling down while he sits there. She gives Stilinski a frightened look. His dad looked at his son with a face already swelling up, then at a frightened Lydia, then his fist which he takes apart slowly with regret.

"Lydian please leave," Stiles said trying to keep his voice as calm as possible as his cheek and lip throbbed painfully.

She sat there giving him a look. Trying to send him the message that she would not leave him in there with his dad.

"Lydia. Please leave. I don't want you to see this. Go to my room, take the jeep go home, just don't be in here." He begged.

Lydia nods to Stiles and leaves the room and goes back to Stiles' room. After a few minutes of only yelling and the loud sniffles of Stiles one or two times, he finally walked into his room. He shut and locked the door and stood there facing it. It was so silent Lydia could have sworn she could hear his heart beating. He turned around. His cheek and lip swelled up all red and bruised from his dad's hard hit. Stiles walks over to Lydia where she is sitting and he pulls her up to a standing position and pulls her into his chest. His shirt all wrinkly from her tears. He slowly rocks side to side not knowing if he was trying to soothe Lydia or himself. Lydia lifted her head up.

"Can we leave?"

"Yeah just let me pack up some stuff." Stiles said not wanting any part of his dad anymore.

"Okay."

"Do you want to go to your house?"Stiles said giving an option.

"No, no, no, no." Lydia said pleading as if she was begging to not die.

"Okay, okay. We can go to Scott's."

Lydia nodded and Stiles packed his stuff. When they get to Scott's Stiles knocks on the door instead of just opening it with his key. Melissa opens the door.

"Stiles, Lydia, Stiles. What happened?"

Stiles looks up to give Melissa a better look.

"Am I still aloud over here when my dad is acting up?" Stiles asked thinking of her saying that to him as a kid. Promising him that he always had another home to come to.

"Yes. Of course. Is he drinking again?"

"Can I explain later?"

Melissa nodded.

"Is Scott here?"

"No sorry he is gonna be back in a few hours though."

"Can we just wait for him in his room?"

Melissa would have said no but she let them, knowing they meant no harm. She nodded and they went up stairs. She then called Stilinski.

*Phone Conversation*

Stilinski-Hello

Melissa-WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM

Stilinski-I know, I know I overreacted.

Melissa-Uh, unless he shot someone for no reason. Ya, you did.

Stilinski-Wait he didn't tell you

Melissa-Tell me what

Stilinski-Melissa, Stiles _got_ Lydia _pregnant_

Melissa's jaw literally dropped. She hung up the phone._ A boy like Stiles getting a girl pregnant? _ She thought to herself.

_**I hope this chapter was good for you. It showed a lot of emotion from Stiles. I think this is my favorite chapter so far. Leave reviews and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Hope you liked it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hope last chapter was good for you. Keep leaving reviews and tell me what you think of it. Hope you like this chapter too.**_

_Melissa's jaw literally dropped. A boy like Stiles getting a girl pregnant, she thought to herself._

As Him and Lydia are up in Scott's room they lay on the bed as he rubs Lydia's forehead until she falls asleep. By the time Scott gets there she is sound asleep. Stiles puts a finger to his lips signaling Scott to be quiet. He takes him into the hallway shutting the bedroom door behind them.

"What happened to you, and why is Lydia asleep in there?"Scott asked.

"Look Scott, she's had a long day... we've had a long day."

"Why, what happened to you. Was it your dad who did his to your face?"

"Scott...Lydia is pregnant. And the baby is mine," Stiles said still feeling ashamed.

Scott was so surprised thinking about the goofy kid he met in the sandbox at 4 years old to now. Getting the girl he loved since third grade pregnant.

"My dad found out, he hit me, and I just need a place to stay for now."

Scott nodded,"Do you have your stuff?"

"Yea. It's in my jeep but we should probably get Lydia's stuff while she's asleep."

Stiles leaves a note and him and Scott go to her house. They sneak through her window not wanting her mom to find out just yet. They spend about an hour just trying to find outfits Lydia would want to wear. They were struggling not understanding what, what was. Soon they got what they needed but knew they must have failed miserably. When they get back to Scott's house Melissa is talking to Lydia trying to soothe her thoughts about her pregnancy.

"Look we've both known Stiles for so long. And I've known him longer. Trust me. He may have his downs but he will stay by your side through this." Melissa said speaking the truth.

"Yeah. I hope so,"Lydia said.

Stiles comes into the room and walks up to Lydia.

"Lydia...I promise you. I will."

Melissa gets up and shuts the door behind her. Stiles gets on his knees and and holds Lydia's hands together.

"I promise," He says again.

"Well we got you your stuff. It's getting kind of late so we should probably get some sleep," Scott said.

_As if they could._

Lydia slept in the guest bedroom while Stiles slept on a blow up air mattress in Scott's room just like old times.

*Text Messages*

Lydia-Can you come in here?

It was already late at night and Scott was already asleep. Stiles got up and went into the guest bedroom. He laid down next to Lydia. He pulls her close. Her head under his chin. They were laying together as if they were hugging in a laying down position. Stiles rubbed the back of her head as it was tucked into his chest softly crying. He kept rubbing the back of her head until she fell asleep. The next morning Melissa walked into the guest bedroom to wake Lydia up. Only to find her and Lydia still in the same position but holding each other even tighter. She knew he would be a great father. She woke them up. Stiles lifted his chin off Lydia's head as she pulled her head up form his chest. Melissa noticed the crust in both of there eyes from crying all night. They got up and went to school.

"Melissa got us an appointment for the baby." Stiles said not telling if he liked saying the word baby or not. She looked at him as he grabbed her hand. When they walked into the school they were still holding hands since Stiles refused to let go. As the school day ended they were soon back in the jeep heading to the doctors. Scott to his dirt bike and went home. Stiles grabbed Lydia's hand as they walked through the main doors of the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Melissa walked them to the nursery floor and waited for their names to be heard.

"S-Mu-Umm, Last name Stilinski and Lydia Martin," The nurse called still trying to figure out Stiles' first name.

Stiles, not noticing clutches Lydia's hand harder when he hears the names. They go into a room the nurse directed them too.

"Okay so I have a few questions," The doctor said.

Stiles nods.

"First, is this your boyfriend or husband?" he asked.

Stiles could tell Lydia wasn't up for questions so he answered.

"I'm her boyfriend."

"Next, what are your ages?"

She hesitates again.

"We are both 16," Stiles answers a little embarrassed as he sees the doctor's eyes go wide as he looks a his clipboard.

"Last, when did you take the pregnancy test?"

"Yesterday."

"Ok Lydia, all you have to do now is pee in this cup."

She takes the cup and goes to the bathroom.

"So, uh, will you be the doctor who, you know, like helps with the birth of the child...if we have it."

"Well, I am your doctor," He says smiling

Stiles just glares at him. **_(If it helps try thinking of the face he made when he tried using Lydia to get a feeling off the keys in the classroom.) _**Lydia finally comes out handing the doctor the cup.

"I'm going to go check this out and see if you guys are having a baby." The doctor says smiling once again.

Stiles picked his chin up from leaning on his hand and glares again. Lydia rubs his back as if it was a leash that was holding him back.

"Thanks," Stiles said sarcastically.

When they got back to Scott's house, Scott was sitting in a chair next to the front door. His foot impatiently tapping on the floor. When Stiles walked through the door with Lydia Scott jumped to his feet.

"So..." Scott asked needing an answer.

"She has a baby in there," Stiles said with a low voice expression.

Scott gives Stiles a pitty face. Melissa uses hand motions to get Lydia to come into the kitchen where she was. Lydia goes into the kitchen

"So..." Melissa asked.

"I'm pregnant..."

Melissa gives Lydia the same look Scott gave Stiles.

"It will work out. You and Stiles are going to be great parents. Now, lets let Scott and Stiles talk for a few. They need it.

*Scott's Room*

"How are you holding up," Scott said finally asking.

"I uh-It's uh. I'm good."

"I can sense you lying," Scott said concerned.

"Right supernatural powers. Forgot."

"No Stiles...I know you're scared because of the look in your eyes. And how you won't let go of Lydia's hand. And how you need body warmth during the night now."

Stiles burst to tears.

"I can't do it Scott. I can't be a _father_. Or at least not at this age. It scares me just to think about the day the baby is born. And how will we take care of it, or what if we put it up for adoption. And all I have is 9 months!"

"Until what, the end of the world?"

"YES. Practically."

"You _are_ keeping this baby. Okay.

"What about my lifestyle. Scott, I run with the wolves. How can I do that with a baby?"

"Running with the wolves means an uncle derek," Scott said trying to avoid the fact that he might lose his partner in crime for good.

Stiles knew he was avoiding the thought as well, but still laughed at the thought of it. Stiles paces back and forth until Scott stands up and Stiles stops.

"Stiles. You can do this, I believe in you."

Stiles stands there and stares at the floor. Scott grabs his shoulder and they have a long tight hug. They go down stairs to find Melissa talking to Lydia about health insurance. Stiles' chest tightens and feels as if he was going to fall to the floor. Scott helps him balance and he helps Stiles go back up stairs.

"Well they are talking about health insurance. So we should talk about financial stuff too. Like a job, a place to live, and all the things the baby will need," Scott said.

"Look, I don't even know if _Lydia _wants this baby. I don't know if I want to keep this baby."

"Well, they were just talking about health insurance."

"Ugh. Who would imagine _me_ getting a girl pregnant in high school."

He walks out of Scott's room and goes downstairs.

"Lydia, can we take a walk."

She nods and they walk to the park.

"Lydia?"

"Yeah Stiles."

"Do you want to keep this baby?"

"Of course I want to keep the baby. But I need to get a job and that can be pretty hard when your pregnant. We need money to keep the baby."

"I will get a job. And don't you have like a lot of money?"

"Yes, I have money, but I think we should save that for the doctor appointments for these nine months. And after we get through that money, I don't even know.

"What. You always have money."

"No my mom always has money. And I don't know how long she will keep paying my allowance once she finds out I'm carrying more than a vintage purse."

"Hey. I want to keep this baby too. Okay? I'm going to get a summer job. We will both keep our grades up. WOe are not alone. There are people who are willing to help us...and we need to tell your mom.

Lydia's face whitened,"Okay, tonight."

"Tonight."

They make it to the park where they sit on a bench and watch the parents play with their children on the playground. He holds lydia tight rubbing her shoulder as the wind picked up. They start walking back.

_**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I've had lots of testing, projects, and homework. I hope this chapter was a good one. Tell me how I did in reviews. And I want to know if you liked the Scott and Stiles moments in this chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thankyou for the reviews and follows. Sorry this one is SO late but I hope you enjoy.**_

_They start walking back._

When they get back to Scotts house they get in the jeep and go to Lydia's to talk to her mom. When they get to Lydia's Stiles knocks and Lydia's mom answers. Lydia goes into hug her while Stiles stood there scared a plate would go hurdling at his head.

"Mom, can you please sit down?" She sits down and so do Lydia and Stiles.

"What's going on?" Her mom asked starting to get anxious.

"Mom, I'm pregnant."

Lydia sat there as her and her mother searched eachothers eyes. While Stiles stared at the ground anxiously fiddling with his thumbs.

"Is it Jackson's?"

"No. It's Stiles'."

She looked at Stiles and she saw the bruises on his face when he looked up.

"I am very disappointed. I am actually furious. But it looks like you've been through enough. And we can't take back what is happening so we are just going to have to figure it out."

"We want to keep this baby." Lydia said hoping her mom would approve.

"Did you two see doctor?"

"Yeah- I mean yes. We went and saw one earlier today." Stiles said trying to be in the conversation so he could show that he wants to be involoved.

"Is the bill expensive?"

"Probably." Stiles said in a sarcastically stern voice.

"It's okay I'll pay for it."

"No, you don't have to. I can figure _something _out." Stiles said feeling as if he didn't deserve help.

"Trust me I don't want Lydia spending her life savings on appointments. She will need that money for when the baby comes. I will pay for it."

"Wow. I couldn't thank you enough."

"So how are your parents holding up Stiles?"

My dad. Oh, he uh, not to happy." He said pointing to his face.

"Where are you guys staying?"

"We are staying with Scott and his mom at their house."

"Well, we live in a big house. You guys can stay her if you prefer."

"We will think about it." Lydia said trying to imagine her and her boyfriend living with her mom.

All three of them stand up. Lydia gives her mom a hug and they get in the jeep.

"So do you want to live with your mom?" Stiles asked as they drove back to Scott's house.

"I think it would be easier with more space."

Stiles' phone rings and it's Scott.

*Phone Conversation*

Stiles-Hello

Scott-I don't know if this is a good time or not but we have a proble-

Lydia screams loudly cutting Scott off and Stiles stops the jeep abruptly.

Stiles-Where are you

Scott-At the house.

They hurry to Scott's house and Stiles runs up the stairs and Lydia follows.

"Scott. You here?!" Stiles yelled.

Scott steps out of his room and then they all go inside the room. When they go in they see Jackson with bloody scratch marks all over him.

"He's back!" Melissa yelled.

"Wait what?" Stiles asked very confused.

"His heart stopped which made him dead for a few minutes. That's why Lydia screamed.

"What happened?"

"Jackson got attacked on the way here from the airport." Scott answered.

Jackson woke up.

"Jackson, are you okay?" Lydia asked.

Just then Stiles felt like his whole relationship with Lydia was smashed into two billion pieces.

_He's here now so Lydia is just gonna' forget me like old times. _Stiles thought.

"Derek said I was aloud to leave London because I made progress..of course." Jackson said to Lydia in a strong flirty voice.

Derek walks into the room.

"Oh. Great Derek. Scott, Derek can I talk to you in the hallway?" Stiles asked.

He pushes them both into the hallway and shuts the door.

"Why, _why._ Why would you tell Jackson he could come home?" Stiles asked with a tad of fear in his voice.

"Because...he made progress." Derek said feeling he had done something wrong.

"Wait Scott, does Derek know?"

"No, I haven't told him yet."

"What don't I know?" Derek asked nervously.

Scott goes back into the room leaving Derek and Stiles.

"Stiles, what don't I know."

"Lydia's pregnant."

Derek was so freaked of hearing him say that.

"And the baby is...mine."

His jaw dropped.

"You? 16 year old boy,_ Stiles Stilinski_. Got a girl pregnant?"

"Yup" Stiles said tired of people putting it that way.

"I'm sorry man." Derek said.

"Thanks. I'm just wondering how ass face will react.

Derek bit his lip and they went into the room again. Jackson had already been flirting with Lydia. Stiles was happy to see that Lydia wasn't into it.

"Okay Jackson, who attacked you?" Derek asked trying to get facts.

"Well it's about time someone asked. He was a big werewolf. I didn't recognize him though. I should be healed in the next hour or so.

*One Hour Later*

"Jackson we need to talk." Stiles said.

"What and you changed a lot from when I left."

"Thanks." Stiles said sarcastically.

They go upstairs and stand int he main hallway.

"Okay..._"Stiles"_. What do you want?"

"Before I say this I'm just letting you know that I have Derek and Scott on standby."

"OH MY GOD. TELL ME!"

"Lydia is pregnant and the baby is mine."

Jackson's eyes turned bright blue and stared at Stiles.

"WHAT!"

He clawed at Stiles. Stiles dodged and ran down stairs. Derek and Scott cut Jackson off before he could even get off the last step. His eyes go back to normal and he gives Lydia a sad look.

"Lydia how could you do this?"

"Jackson we aren't even together."

"I thought we would though."

"You thought I would get back together with you after what you did to me in London last week."

Stiles cut the conversation off.

"Lydia! What did he do to you?" Stiles asked needing an answer.

"Stiles. Stay the hell out of this." Jackson yelled.

"Jackson. I don't care if you have supernatural powers, that you are bigger than me, that your eyes glow. and that you can grow claws and fangs in less tahn 5 seconds. You don't scare me!. So NO. I'm not staying the _hell_ out of this!" He yelled.

Jackson glared at Stiles.

"What did he do to you?"

"He was just kinda' hitting me around over the week. And then he..."

"What?" Stiles asked.

"He tried to force me to have sex with him." She mumbled trying to not let Jackson hear her rad him out.

"It's fine. I'm fine." She said.

"Lydia. Jackson is hitting you. Okay, it's not "fine".

"Well it is "fine"." Jackson said.

Stiles didn't believe his ears. He stood up strait and punched Jackson in the face. The last time he punched Jackson, he pretended it hurt. This time, he actually hurt Jackson. Derek pulled Stiles away before he would be able to throw another punch. But no one helped Jackson up. Scott went to Lydia.

"Lydia don't freak out. Remember the downs Stiles would have. Well this is one of them. Don't you think Jackson disearved it anyways?" Scott said.

Lydia nodded knowing Jackson _did_ deserve it. Stiles looked up at Lydia wondering if he should regret punching Jackson or not.

_**I'm sorry it's been so long, but the chapter is HERE! I really hoped you liked this chapter. leave reviews and read the past chapters. I do feel like this is an episode of One Tree Hill though.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm so sorry it's been taking so long. i have been in a double move and my notebook had been lost in one of the boxes so i had to look for it then type it. I hope you enjoy.**_

_Stiles looked at Lydia wondering if he should regret punching Jackson or not_

Stiles went over to Lydia and hugger her. Jackson came up to Stiles pulling his claws out. But before he could strike, Scott grabbed him by the head and glared at Jackson with his red alpha eyes. Jackson stands down knowing he would get hurt. Derek left a bit later taking Jackson with him. Scott went an hour later. Melissa was at her shift, so it was just Stiles and Lydia.

"What did Jackson do to you?" Stiles asked.

"Well when I got to his apartment he was acting normal. Later that night though, he was taking some pills. Which were probably steroids or something stupid he wouldn't need. The next night we talked about past relationships and he got pretty mad when I talked about Aiden. He smacked me across he face and pushed me down to the floor and kicked me. I slept on the couch. The next night he came up to me and told me I had done something more serious with someone else. He yelled at me for lying when I told him I hadn't. He threw me to the floor. "Tell me t he truth!" He yelled. He smacked me. "It was that stupid witt "Stiles"!?" He yelled. You kissed him he yelled at me. I told him i kissed you, Stiles. And that it was for a panic attack. He threw me down again and got on top of me. He took off my shirt and tried to put his hand down my skirt. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth. I kicked him in the balls and ran out, only wearing my bra and skirt. I went to the security guard at the front desk who then took me home."

"Wow Lydia, I'm sorry you had to go through that. You should have told me." Stiles said after she finished her story.

All Lydia said was sorry and stiles hugged her saying she didn't have to apologize.

*1 Month Later*

Stiles jumps out of Lydia's bed as she called his name. He rushes over sweat pants, t-shirt, and bed head.

"What, What!? I"M COMING!" Stiles said tripping over clothes and blankets he knocked down getting out of bed.

Lydia looked at him with a huge smile and Stiles begins to breathe again.

"Yes, Lydia?" Stiles said relieved.

"I'm showing!" She said with excitement.

"Heeeyyy!" Stiles said throwing his arms up. He hugged her feeling her baby bump. Lydia had been showing for a while now, but they have just been to busy to notice. Today they both go in for their monthly checkup. They getvready and go to the doctors. Lydia is now 2 months pregnant, but theyv are going a little early because they are worried about how big she is at her time of pregnancy. When they get there they sit in the waiting room. Stiles gets a call

Stiles-Hel-

Scott-Holly bshi stop worrying!

Stiles-Scott, What what?

Scott-Stiles I can smell you over here at my house.

Stiles-Well sorry. Something is weird with the baby.

Scott-Oh well what is it?

Stiles-She's bigger than a normal pregnancy at 2 months.

Scott- Oh well maybe there's more than one baby in there.

Stiles-*No Answer*

Scott- Uhh...Stiles?

Lydia(Using Stiles' Phone)- Hey Scott.

Scott- Oh hey Lydia, you okay?

Lydia-Yeah, everything should go erll.

Scott-That's good. Oh yeah, why wasn't Stiles answering?

Lydia-Yeah...he fainted. What did you say to him?

Scott-Uhhh..Nothing.

*Lydia Hangs Up*

"Uh, nurse, nurse. He fainted." Lydia said lightly smacking Stiles' face.

2 nurses come over and another calls Lydia's name.

"You know what, I have a check up and I need him with me." Lydia pours her cup of water on Stiles' face.

"What!?" Stiles blurts out as he wakes up soaking wet.

She helps him and they leave the waiting room. Stiles helps Lydia onto the bed and He stands with her. The doctor comes in and starts asking some questions.

"Lydia how many months are you?"

"2 months."

"Okay, now why did you come to your appointment early?"

"We came early, because I am bigger than I should be."

"Alright then. We will do your check up then run some tests."

After the check up, Lydia lays down and Stiles stands with her again. The doctor puts the gel on her stomach and the he gets started.

"Are you wanting to know the genders?"

"Genders? Wait, what do you mean by gender_s_?" Stiles asked.

"You guys are having twins right?"

"We didn't know about anything, not even the gender." Lydia said.

"Well...congrats. You are having twins." The doctor said.

"Haha." Stiles said gladly, and hen kissing Lydia.

"So, would you like to know the genders?"

Stiles and Lydia look at each other and nod.

"The genders are 2...

Baby girls.

Lydia cries as Stiels even tears up as they look at the monitor.

"Oh, I can't believe I am gonna' have two baby girls." Stiles said with excitement.

He kisses Lydia once again. They then go to Scott's to tell him the news. They get to Scott's and come right in. Stiles impatiently walks with Lydia up the stairs., When they get to the top, Stiles rushes through the upstairs main hallway. And opens the door only to find kira on top of Scott making out. He still goes in. Lydia follows.

"Hey Stiles. Uh Privacy?"

"Hey Scott. Uh No."

"Okay then, did you find out what was wrong?"

"Oh, nothings wrong. We are just having twins."

"REALLY!?" Kira yelled in excitement."

"YES." Lydia said as the girls both went out of the room.

"Congratulations dude." Scott said happily.

"Thanks Scott." Stiles said as they hug.

"So do you know the genders?"

"Yeah, you are going to have two beautiful nieces."

"YES! We can punch guys like Jackson in the face for them." Scott said excited.

"Scott, I think that's um, you know, illegal."

Scott nods and agrees with Stiles.

"But, I am going to have to expect you to watch over the girls and protect them though." Stiles said.

"Of course, I mean I am kind of a werewolf." Scott says making both of them laugh.

"So have you guys thought of any names?"

"Well I know I have a name, bu I haven't asked Lydia yet."

"Scott starts to get serious,"Does your dad know?"

"No..." Stiles said feeling a little bit ashamed.

"I think it's about time you talked to him." Scott said.

Stiles nods. And just a while later Derek comes over and Jackson tags along. Just to try and get in between Stiles and Lydia. They tell them the news and they celebrate.

_**Thank you guys for all the comments and views. I hope this was a good chapter and I will come on more often hopefully.**_


End file.
